


Dry Spell at Sea

by Waldo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Car Sex, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e02 Agent Afloat, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I suppose you need a place to stay, given that everything that isn't in that duffle is still in storage," Gibbs said gruffly as he began collecting his things to leave."  Takes place immediately following the end of "Agent Afloat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Spell at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VII.  This time I brought the porn.

Tony had long since acknowledged that when it came to Gibbs he was truly pathetic. Any little smile, word of praise, little touch went straight to his heart - and sometimes to his groin. Being told he'd done something well, something right, could make him even more insufferable for his teammates for days. On his better days he told himself that that was why Gibbs did it so infrequently. But on those other days he heard his father's voice telling him that he only heard 'good job' once in a blue moon because that was as often as he deserved it.

So he wasn't surprised that even with Ziva on one side and Abby on the other hugging him for all they were worth, the fact that Gibbs had grabbed his hand was what stayed with him.

It also gave him the distinct impression that despite their little four month hiatus, Gibbs had every intention of them picking up where the _Reagan_ and the _Seahawk_ and their infuriating director had left them.

Chasing down a dead/not-dead sailor compounded four months of living in little metal worlds where not one person liked or trusted him and Tony felt himself nodding off, standing right there, leaning on his desk.

A folder to the head made him jerk his head back up as he tried to figure out what he'd said or done to earn that.

"I suppose you need a place to stay, given that everything that isn't in that duffle is still in storage," Gibbs said gruffly as he began collecting his things to leave.

"Not to mention I thought I'd be gone for the better part of the year and I gave up my apartment," Tony added before yawning.

"Grab your gear, then," Gibbs told him as he headed for the door.

Tony scrambled to comply, kissing Abby and Ziva on the cheek as he headed out. He waved bye to McGee and almost tripped over his own feet in fatigue and haste to catch up with Gibbs.

They stowed Tony's gear in the trunk and climbed in the car. Tony almost choked as Gibbs hand slid from the gearshift to Tony's leg as they pulled out of Gibbs' parking spot and made their way through the checkpoint at Yard gate.

Tony smiled as he wrapped his hand around Gibbs' as they made their way through D.C. traffic. Tony knew that depending on the lights and Gibbs' mood the trip would take anywhere from twenty-five to thirty-five minutes, so he leaned into the car seat and closed his eyes.

They'd just pulled away from a light when Tony felt Gibbs hand slide away from his. Tony bit back the frown that wanted to form, only to transform into little 'o' of surprise when he felt the edge of Gibbs' little finger slide along the zipper of his pants.

"Long four months at sea, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked idly.

"Do you know how hard it is to even get a few minutes alone with your own right hand on that floating nightmare?" Tony tried not to push his hips forward to increase the contact, but found himself wiggling regardless.

"You want to be alone with your right hand now?" Gibbs asked as he slid one finger between the placket and the zipper.

"Actually at the moment, I'm pretty good with what _your_ right hand is doing," Tony said feeling himself harden more with every centimeter Gibb's finger traced. He knew there was no way Gibbs couldn't feel his response.

They reached another light, red, much to Tony's consternation and Gibbs pulled his hand back as he changed lanes and waited for the left turn arrow. Tony sighed. It was going to be a long drive home.

When the light changed, Tony breathed out a sigh of relief and then sucked it right back in as Gibbs hand returned, this time to undo his belt and button.

"You impatient enough to let me do this right here, right now?"

Tony bit back the moan that wanted to escape. He might be pathetic, but he didn't need to appear desperate. Even if he was. "I haven't had sex in a car since I was eighteen."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Gibbs said as he slowly lowered Tony's zipper.

For the next three and half miles Gibbs gently traced over Tony's very hard cock through his shorts. At the next light he leaned over and whispered in Tony's ear, "Push your underwear out of the way."

Tony suspected he looked ridiculously overeager as he braced his feet on the floorboards so he could lift his ass off the seat and push both his pants and BVDs down to midthigh.

As they accelerated through the light change, Gibbs cast an amused look over at Tony. Tony could feel his cheeks burn as he realized he may have been just a tad too enthusiastic. "We get pulled over by the cops or something, you're the one with your pants down," Gibbs said glibly.

Tony couldn't come up with a witty response before Gibbs' hand was wrapped around his cock. He let his eyes roll back as Gibbs' fingers slid up and down a few times, squeezing just the very tip on each upstroke, in a way that Tony knew Gibbs knew would have this over in a very short period of time. "I'm willing to take that chance," Tony panted as they turned off the highway onto the side street that went to Gibbs' neighborhood. _Soon,_ Tony told himself. _Twelve miles down this road and then two turns into the subdivision. If he had to make it that long, he could._

But as Gibbs slid his fingers down to gently stroke Tony's balls, he had the distinct impression that he'd never make it another fifteen minutes. Not this round anyway.

They caught another light and this time, without breaking his stride, Gibbs leaned over and whispered in Tony's ear, so close that Tony could feel Gibbs breath on his skin. "I think, just maybe, you missed me." Tony shuddered, but tamped down on his rising orgasm when Gibbs bit his earlobe.

"Oh god, Boss…" The stupidest thought went through his head. "I hope you had the upholstery Scotch-Guarded."

In a contortionist move Tony wasn't quite sure he could figure out, Gibbs managed to smack him in the back of the head while never slowing the pace of the hand on his cock. Tony only wished he'd be as mortified as he knew he should be when that additional sensation was what it took to make him come.

Reflexively, he grabbed Gibbs' wrist as he rode the all-too-brief tide. Both their hands ended up sticky. Gibbs released him as his cock softened, reaching past him to open the glove box. He tossed a small pack of moist hand wipes on Tony's lap. "Might want to clean up before you fall asleep," Gibbs said softly.

Tony was boneless. Gibbs, he realized, would have known that with the edge off – both physically and mentally – Tony would be ready to pass straight out. Tony opened the plastic packet and handed a wipe to Gibbs before using a second to clean himself up. He raised up enough to pull his pants back up, but couldn't find the energy to actually do up his pants. And his very infrequently indulged exhibitionist side didn't want to anyway. Let someone else notice he'd just gotten some. After four ridiculously long months he was ready to shout it from the rooftops.

He had just finished getting himself cleaned up when he felt Gibbs reach around his shoulders and pull Tony's head down onto his shoulder. "We're about ten minutes out. Close your eyes for a bit."

It was awkward and a little uncomfortable, but it was nice to know that Gibbs had missed him almost as much as he had missed Gibbs. Unfortunately, he suspected it would be late into tomorrow morning before he'd be up to showing him just how much that was.


End file.
